


Мастерство повествования

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: В чем агентам «два ноля» не откажешь, так это в умении рассказывать сказки.





	Мастерство повествования

— Стоп! — Кью устало потер лоб и собрался с мыслями. Взглянул на двух агентов, стоявших у его стола с одинаковыми выражениями едва сдерживаемого веселья на лицах: похоже, все это доставляло им удовольствие. — А теперь сначала, да помедленнее. Потрудитесь объяснить, господа 006 и 007, куда вы дели мое оружие. 

Кью к такому не готовили. Два великовозрастных идиота, привыкших использовать «Вальтер» в качестве бумеранга (который — вот это сюрприз! — почему-то не возвращался обратно) и имевших болезненную склонность к пиромании, переглянулись. Бонд соблазнительно улыбнулся. 

— Все началось с девушки по имени Анна... 

Кью закатил глаза. 

— ... и парочки ее телохранителей. 

— Рассказывай в подробностях, — приказал он. 

— Ты что, книгу пишешь? — встрял Тревельян. 

— С вашими некрологами! — рявкнул Кью, и Алек жестами показал, что будет молчать. 

Бонд продолжил: 

— Анна была любовницей моей цели. 

— Была? 

— Я дойду до этого, — заверил Бонд и продолжил: — Я подошел к Анне в ресторане отеля, предложил выпить. Я был обходителен и чертовски хорош... 

Кью с Тревельяном синхронно фыркнули, но Бонд даже не запнулся. 

— Через семь минут моя ладонь уже была в вырезе ее платья, а те громилы начали сжимать вокруг нас кольцо. 

— Дальше, — процедил Кью. 

— В итоге я остался с мертвой Анной на руках, а цель успела уйти, — быстро закончил он. 

— Бонд, тебе не кажется, что ты сейчас упустил значительный кусок истории? Рассказывай сначала! 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Бонд. — Танцуем мы, значит, с Анной. Я глажу ее по пояснице, вокруг эти ужасные лампы с красноватым светом — и кто решил, что гостям пятизвездочного отеля понравится обстановка квартала красных фонарей? 

— Дальше! 

— Я шепчу ей нежности на ухо, ну, ты знаешь. 

Кью мрачно кивнул. 

— Анна хорошая девушка, — пояснил Бонд. 

— Очень хорошая, — согласился Тревельян. 

— Рассказывает мне о том, что хочет изучать астрофизику в Бостоне. Я опускаю руку ниже, продолжаю поглаживать — и тут ко мне подходит Феликс. 

— Феликс? Какой Феликс? Дзержинский, кот Феликс, Святой Феликс? — Кью сузил глаза. 

— Наш Феликс, Феликс Лейтер. Он подходит, кладет мне руку на плечо и, оглядев зал, сообщает, что наша цель недоволен тем, что я танцую с Анной, и уже позвал своих головорезов. По слухам, те особенно любят использовать на пленниках дыбу. 

— Могу их понять, — пробормотал Кью. — Дальше. 

— Я говорю Анне: «Детка, пойдем со мной, я сумею защитить тебя».

— Врешь, как обычно, — кивнул Кью. 

— Успокаиваю взволнованную девушку! — Бонд бросил на него мрачный взгляд. — В общем, мы уходим втроем: я, Анна и Феликс. На выходе из отеля попадаем в заварушку с теми громилами. Я убиваю троих, Феликс еще четверых — сам понимаешь, у него железная рука, это вам не шутки. Анна стоит у стены, я оборачиваюсь к ней и вижу, как по ее животу расползается кровавое пятно. 

— Типичная реакция женщины, которая провела в твоей компании больше пяти минут, — кивнул Кью и что-то с серьезным видом записал. 

Бонд возмущенно выдохнул и продолжил:

— Мы оставляем Анну и забегаем за здание отеля: туда выходят окна номера, в котором поселилась наша цель. 

— Что там, кстати, делал Феликс? 

— Он проезжал мимо. 

— Он проезжал мимо, — повторил Кью. 

— Так я и сказал. Так вот: мы начинаем лезть вверх по балконам, добираемся до нужного и видим там Алека. — От злости Кью еще сильнее сузил глаза, и Бонд поспешил добавить: — Тревельяна. Агента 006. 

— Благодарю за пояснение, — процедил Кью и повернулся к Тревельяну: — Ты должен быть в Испании, обезвреживать террористическую ячейку. Что ты делал в США? 

— Так сразу и не расскажешь. 

— Попытайся, — отрезал Кью. — Мне нужны только факты. 

— В общем, идем мы с братаном в музей Прадо. Ты знаешь, я не любитель эпохи Возрождения, зато последние работы Гойи — это нечто особенное. 

— Алек. 

— Да-да, так вот, идем мы, значит, по музею, я пью капучино с рижским бальзамом... 

— Это еще что? — перебил Кью. 

— Я тебе привезу попробовать, — пообещал Бонд. 

— Продолжай, — вздохнул Кью, взглянув на Тревельяна. 

— Мой братан рассказывает о том, как его братан ездил во Францию, повстречал там потрясающую женщину Жаклин и влюбился. Жаклин — глава одного из крупнейших мексиканских наркокартелей, а зовут ее так, потому что своего последнего мужа она убила двумя выстрелами: в спину и в голову. 

— Но Жаклин не убивала Джона Кеннеди, — нахмурился Кью. 

— Они там не очень хорошо знают американскую историю. В общем, Жаклин шикарная. И однажды она садится за столик и, аккуратно откусывая от свежайшего круассана с шоколадом, говорит своему новому любовнику: «Милый, ты же знаешь, как я люблю всякие безделушки?». Она глава наркокартеля, поэтому ее безделушки хранятся на складе в Сан-Франциско — нелегально ввезенное оружие, от пистолетов до ручных пулеметов, которое она хочет заполучить себе. Но ее любовник сейчас не может поехать в США: во Франции у него важное задание, да и климат там поприятнее. Поэтому он звонит своему братану, а уж тот зовет меня в Прадо, где мы несколько часов наслаждаемся искусством, и в конце он предлагает мне работенку. — Алек улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Через шесть часов я собрал вещи и вылетел в США. 

— Ты вылетел в США, потому что знакомый террорист твоего знакомого террориста попросил тебя обнести склад с оружием, принадлежащий еще одним террористам. 

— Именно, — кивнул Алек. — Ты же понимаешь, хорошую репутацию не так-то просто заработать. В общем, прилетаю я в Сан-Фран, меня там встречает какой-то молодчик и сообщает, что оружие со склада перевезли. Я, понятное дело, расстроен. Поэтому иду в бар. 

Бонд тут же кивнул, будто в данной ситуации это было самым разумным решением. 

— Пью я, значит, свою «Кровавую Мэри» с веточкой сельдерея, ко мне подсаживается цыпочка — какой-то современный блоггер, инфлюенсер или около того. Рассказывает, что учится в престижной Академии Моды. Слово за слово, мы обсуждаем британский костюм шестнадцатого века — ты знаешь, я разносторонне образованный человек, — потом перемещаемся в туалет. Проводим там двадцать минут — а когда я выхожу в зал, на моем месте сидит Бонд. 

— За полтора часа до этого я узнаю от Феликса, что мы с Алеком в одном городе, и, конечно же, задаюсь целью его найти.

— Зачем? — Кью прикрыл глаза.

— Предложить ему повеселиться, — заявил Бонд, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. 

— Вы заметили, что вас двоих никогда не назначают работать в паре? И даже стараются отправлять в разные концы мира? — приподнял бровь Кью. — Вы вообще в курсе, что в определенных кругах имеете дурную репутацию? 

— Это в каких таких кругах? — хохотнул Тревельян. 

— В бридж-клубе моей матушки! Я квартирмейстер МИ-6, как вы думаете? Так, — Кью сложил руки и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. — Бонд, продолжай. 

— Мы немного выпиваем... 

— Я видел полицейские отчеты, да. 

— Алек рассказывает о задании, мы прослеживаем украденное оружие — оказывается, его увела моя цель! Естественно, мы решаем, что это судьба: я выполню свое задание, Алек — свое. Где-то в этот момент к нам присоединяется Феликс, потому что ему грустно и он «соскучился по проклятым империалистам». Дальше ты знаешь. 

— Нет, Бонд, я все еще не получил ответа на вопрос, куда вы подевали настроенные на ваши отпечатки пистолеты стоимостью с бюджет небольшой африканской страны. 

— Мы забираемся на балкон номера, где живет моя цель. Там стоит Алек... 

— Да-да, я помню, продолжай. 

— Комната пуста, Алек сообщает, что тот мужик сбежал. 

— Мой пистолет к этому моменту уже валяется где-то в шахте лифта, — встрял Тревельян. 

— Мы выбегаем из номера, бросаемся вниз по лестнице — со всех сторон на нас надвигаются превосходящие силы противника. — Бонд патетично вздохнул, а у Кью дернулась рука. — Все произошло так быстро. В общем, Феликс приложил их чем-то — новая разработка ЦРУ, вроде светошумовых гранат, только круче, — и мы ушли. А пистолет в суматохе кто-то выбил у меня из рук. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, — медленно начал Кью, — что у одного из лучших агентов британской разведки — агента «два ноля», ни много ни мало! — какой-то верзила просто взял и выбил пистолет из рук? И ты не смог за ним вернуться? 

— Я боялся не успеть на следующий самолет домой, — широко улыбнулся Бонд. 

Лицо Кью приняло выражение, явственно говорившее, что лучше бы Бонд и вовсе не возвращался. Пару секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга: Кью пытался взять себя в руки, а Бонд продолжал улыбаться.

— Задание мы, кстати, выполнили и цель догнали. Он не успел далеко уйти, — влез Тревельян и ухмыльнулся: — К тому же я сумел выведать, куда он перевез оружие. Вуаля!

— С этого и надо было начинать! — раздраженно бросил Кью и что-то записал в планшете.

— Плохой был бы из меня рассказчик, если б я сразу раскрывал все карты! — воскликнул Тревельян. — Если мы все прояснили, я могу идти? Мне еще обратно в Испанию лететь... Кью, — заискивающе позвал он, — а можно мне новый «Вальтер»? 

— Ты только что украл в США целый склад оружия. Вот и воспользуйся им по назначению, — холодно отрезал Кью, и Тревельян со вздохом испарился. 

— Кью... — протянул Бонд. 

— Я просмотрел записи с камер того отеля. Даже моя бабушка бегает быстрее, Бонд. А ведь она уже семь лет как мертва! 

— Кью. 

— Я даже не спрашиваю, зачем вы потом взорвали вьетнамское консульство. 

— Мы просто зашли побеседовать! 

— Можешь быть свободен. К М пока не заходи. Кажется, он лечится коньяком и наказал Манипенни никого к нему не впускать, вплоть до премьер-министра. 

— Кью. 

— Вот твой новый «Вальтер», — вздохнул Кью и достал из-под стола небольшой черный чемоданчик. 

— Обещаю, я компенсирую все твои беспокойства, — ухмыльнулся Бонд. 

— Обещаю, я сниму с тебя с процентами, — Кью окинул его нарочито внимательным взглядом с ног до головы.

***

Он открыл новый документ и напечатал:

«Отчет о миссии № «да пошло оно все к черту, мы даже не старались».

Авторы: Джеймс «Не удержать в штанах» Бонд, Алек «Я помогаю террористам» Тревельян.

Кто знает, может, М даже понравится.


End file.
